The Tainted And Pure Hearted
by Dark Shedevil
Summary: Always being picked at by Cid, Yuffie couldn't sustain her feelings towards the expert pilot. But what she was unknowning was the fact that Cid might have some feelings towards her as well. Cid & Yuffie.
1. The Pain You Gave Me

-The Tainted And Pure Hearted-

**_Author's Chat Section:_** When playing Final Fantasy VII (So far, it's a pretty damn good game) I came across a couple of new characters. Those characters being Yuffie and Cid. Reading the guidebook, I realized the age difference, I really didn't think much of this couple, for I know their relationship between the two ain't ever gonna happen. But when I kept on playing FFVII my thoughts changed a bit. I kept on wondering, "What if Yuffie and Cid got together? That would be nice." So going to I looked for some fanfiction dedicated to them, but found only a few. Now I think that they make a cute couple, and it disappointment not many people like them together. So I decided to write about them. Of course you are probably wondering "Why the hell should I like this couple if I already like some other pairings." Well, loves let me explain. Yuffie is usually paired up with Vincent or Cloud. Which to me seem like an okay couple. And Cid is paired up with different couples, all of them seem fine to me too. But together I think they are cute. But whatever your ideas or thoughts may be, everyone has a fave couple. So whether you like this couple or not, it wouldn't kill you to read it at least and even more if you reviewed. And of course I REALLY REALLY REALLY want to thank Kevin. He has helped me so much for info for Final Fantasy 7 (I still haven't beaten that game.) So Kevin if you are reading this thank you so much!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own FFVII, even if my life depended on it. But if I did, I would make revisions to make the game suit my tastes, making the game crappy.

**_Chapter 1:_** The Pain You Gave Me

The cheerful vibe filling up the room was too much for Cid to handle. The vast ideas and thoughts the man contained within were just too much to be stuck up in the lousy hotel room. Without any hesitation he left muttering a few cuss words. Nobody realized this, but for one young girl. Yuffie.

_Wonder where Cid's going?_

The raivened haired teenager knew better than to follow him. He would like always starts yelling and cursing at her. She really didn't seem to care and usually shrugged it all off. But at times those hurtful words did get to her. Never causing her to break or anything like that, but just that an old man would hurt her feelings so much.

_It's like he despises me... like he rather wishes me dead than to surround his presence. _

But emotions weren't going to catch up to her this quickly. There she sat on the carpeted floor toying around with her materias. Not exactly a bright idea to be playing around with materia for she has had a pretty bad experience with them by trying to steal them from the group but she was bored. It was times like these that she truly wishes to go out alone and explore the world. She knew that the world she lived in offered so many opportunities, and they are very hard to achieve, but she knew that it was what her heart desired. To be known, to be a legend. But not many people had much encouragement to offer to the young teen. So with that, from all the laughs and mockery her dreams were crushed.

_Maybe I am just a dumb brat. A good for nothing one too._

She bit her lower lip. This was no time to cry. She knew that completely. Her teammates or rather her friends were enjoying the scenery and the break they wanted for so long. In a corner across the room was Cloud and Tifa apparently sharing a drink of tea. Discussing of old times they shared together.

_Cloud..._

Yuffie and Cloud didn't talk much; he usually paid his attention to Tifa and Aeris, but more to Tifa. He was yet another person who ignored the teenager. She knew by a fact that Cloud has feelings for Tifa. She also knew that they good childhood friends. But still Yuffie couldn't help but admire the tough blond. Always being so brave, always just being admired by others, never having trouble with his attitude. Yet Yuffie at times wondered, why she was the one mostly being picked at. All she wanted was for good to come out of her actions. At first she went along with the group for her greedy needs, but then later on she realized how much of good friends they were. Until she met him...

_Cid. When I first met you, all you did was call me a dumb brat. Besides from other things. Every since then I hated you. But Red XII always told me just to ignore you. And I it's better that way. But then at times your hurtful comments really do affect me. I was pampered back in Wutai, never been taught the true values of friendship. Never been humiliated in my entire life. Until you came along and began to question everything I do. But I just have to ignore all those nasty comments and just move on._

Being bored out of her mind, young Yuffie looked around the room some more. Her eyes wandered around the room, spying on what Vincent and Aeris was doing, which she found out was the both of them were just reading a book, then trying to eavesdrop on the conversation Barret, Red XII, and Cait Sith were having. Nobody seemed to notice that Yuffie was there. Each one was just busy carrying on minding their own business, and that made Yuffie feel unwanted. She gathered up all her materias along with her boomerang and went outside.

From the moment she went outside her eyes got all watery and breathed in smoke. Yuffie knew of only one person who would smoke.

Someone tapped her shoulders. That startled her. She reacted by swinging her boomerang at the person, but only cutting him on his arm.

Blood trickled down his arm, revealing a deep scar freshly made by Yuffie's boomerang weapon.

Cid Highwind got infuriated. He felt a sharp pain at first but then realized that blood kept on coming out of his system. Covering the scar with his handkerchief he glared at the nervous young girl in front of him. "You motherfucking kid. Be careful at who you swing that pile of shit at."

Yuffie once again got Cid mad. She didn't want to, but he just frightened her a bit when he tapped her shoulders. Her eyes got watery but not enough to make her cry yet.

_I didn't mean to Cid... Really I didn't. Great now I'm going to cry._

She turned around not wanting to face the experienced pilot. Just not wanting to see his face at all.

"Well, Cid... you shouldn't have scared me like that!"

His eyes got bloodshot.

_What the hell does this girl mean by scaring her? What the fuck. It was her fucking fault, for doing that. That's just a dumbass excuse._

"You dumb fucker, look at my arm. Look what you did to it, you're gonna pay for that. You stupid brat."

It was then, when the entire group came outside to see what was going on. Yuffie faced them. Luckily before they arrived she wiped away her tears. She saw everyone's expression when they saw Cid kneeling on the ground covering his arm.

Cloud approached Cid. Carefully eyeing Cid's arm.

"Okay, okay you dumb fucker let go of me!"

Cloud backed away from Cid. He knew that any more acts of kindness would bring Cid into a fury of cussing and arguing between everyone.

"Hey Cid what happened to your arm?" Asked Tifa.

_Please Cid, don't tell them... I beg of you. _Thought Yuffie.

The pilot stood up almost clumsily but he somehow managed without anybody's help. "Well you guys wanna know who's responsible for doing this fucking damage to my arm?" He pointed at Yuffie who was still standing where she was. "It was that dumb brat! She was the who cut me with her fucking boomerang."

Yuffie remained dead quiet as all eyes were on her right about now. She didn't want to say anything, until Red XIII spoke.

"Is this true Yuffie?" Red XIII asked.

She didn't want to look up at the group, but she knew she had to. She faced them.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident. He scared me." Was all she could say.

"You're lying, you fucking little-"

"CID I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT ALREADY! I'M SORRY! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" This time Yuffie began to cry. She let her tears flow freely as she ran off back inside.

Red XIII noticed her tears. He felt very sorry for the young teen. He felt much mature and older than her, but he clearly knew that in human years him and Yuffie were around the same age. And that he knew that she never had any bad intentions of harming anyone. Especially Cid. But he kept his mouth shut.

Tifa went up to the kneeling Cid, her fists balled up. "Cid, if she told you it was an accident. Then leave it there. Leave the poor Yuffie alone!"

Cid chuckled. "Listen here Tifa, I'm the one she cut up, not you. So just leave me the fuck alone!"

Aeris spoke up, who was hid behind Barret's tall figure. "Cid she told you it was accident."

Cid scoffed. "Yeah whatever."

Meanwhile Yuffie ran up to her hotel room. She fell into the bed and broke into tears. Burying away her face in the pillow.

_After I told him it was an accident for scaring me, he still goes out and blames me for doing that on purpose! What a mean ass._

A while had gone by and everyone eventually returned to their hotel rooms. All for Cid who preferred to stay outside a bit longer and smoke a cigarette.

_Stupid kid. Going and cutting me like that. Running off without saying anything else. Putting me in humiliation with the rest of the guys._

_"Cid, you made her sad." That stupid little wolf, or whatever the hell he is, told me that while I was getting up._

_Me knowing the girl knew she wouldn't get that upset. "She'll make it. I bet she's probably mad, not upset."_

_"Of course she would, after she fucking told you she was sorry." Dumbass Barret._

_"She left off then. I didn't have the chance to." I responded_

_Then Cloud went back inside but before entering he signaled the rest of the bunch to come in too._

_"Hey Cid you ain't coming?" _

_"No I ain't."_

_All the dumb fucker did was shrug and went back inside. _

_But I think it's better that way. I know that in the morning everyone will forget this shitty event and move on with our plans. _

He smoked his cigarette, inhaling every smoke coming out, and tasting the sweet nicotine in his mouth. He wanted the night to go by quickly. But morning would arrive in a couple of hours. He looked down at his arm.

_I guess it'll heal in the morning. And once that dumb brat sees it, I'll never hear the end of her constant bitching. _

Cid sighed.

_Maybe I should apologize. After all I really don't need another person pissed at me._

With that he returned back inside walking up the stairs and into his room, until the next morning.

**_Author's Note:_** Whew! I finished. Anyways. I'm not very much into the game. Right now I'm at the part of where they have to go to the Temple of the Ancients. So sorry if anyone was a bit OOC. But I do know, that Cid tends to have a dirty mouth so yeah the constant swearing was for a reason. Well until next chapter, and don't forget to review on anything.


	2. All Apologies

-The Tainted And Pure Hearted-

**_Author's Chat Section: _**Hello once again everyone. This is chapter two of the Cid/Yuffie fan fiction. I think this is such a rare couple, and I hope that by writing this fanfic that it will encourage more people to write some more stories about this couple. Well anyways, I want to thank Z.A.G ad Tifa246 for reviewing my story. And guess what? It wasn't a flame. Oh you guys thank you so much. Your kind reviews really brightened up my dark gloomy day. So being back into the spirit of writing let us being shall we? Oh yeah, and don't forget to review, pretty please. (Flutters eyelashes.) And also any flames send in, will be used to fire up my Bar-B-Q, so come on everyone Dark Shedevil is having a party, Y'all. ;)

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Final Fantasy VII. But just to make sure let us do a presentation of me owning the game. SOUTH PARK STYLE!

(Dark Shedevil grabs disclaimer and kills it.)

Stan: Oh My God! They killed the disclaimer!

Kyle: (Points at me) YOU BASTARD!

So you see there's a perfect example of what would happen if I were to kill the disclaimer, and making Final Fantasy VII all MINE!

**_Chapter 2:_** All Apologies

_I wish I was like you  
Easily amused  
Find my nest of salt  
Everything is my fault  
I'll take all the blame  
Aqua seafoam shame  
Sunburn with freezerburn  
Choking on the ashes of her enemy  
All in all we all are_

-Nirvana, 1993

* * *

_'Cid...'_

_'Brat I'm telling you right now! Why don't you leave? We really don't need another disturbance.'_

_I could feel my eyes getting watery. Out of all the times, now is when he tells me. All I wanted was to collect the most powerful materias, but he made it quite hard. He sidetracked me. Reasons why... I did not know. This was journey different to each other, yet all Cid did was make fun of me. _

_I remembered his words. Those words that he had just said to me. Scarring my heart. Ripping it through. Treating me like I was completely worthless. Is that's what everyone thought of me? _

_Closing my eyes and took a deep breath. 'So you want me to leave?' I hesitated to say._

_He breathed out his alluring smoke. Making quite hard to breathe. The air even smelled like him. Each breath I took reminded me everything about him. Something I could never have._

_'You know something Cid.' I turned to him before leaving. He didn't even look at me. That bastard._

"Hey, Yuffie wake up."

Tifa carefully shook Yuffie. But no sudden movement. The resting teen was sleeping peacefully on the hotel's bed and she really didn't want to wake her up so early but their journey had to continue. And already the entire group was ready downstairs eating breakfast for the long day ahead of them.

Sitting down on the side of the small bed she stroked Yuffie's short black hair. Each hair strand feeling tangled and rough.

_Look at her. I don't want to wake her up, but I have to. I hope she puts what happened yesterday all behind her. _

Smiling at her. Like a small child. _She does look much more peaceful and innocent when she's sleeping. Actually I think everyone does. Just like you Cloud. I wish, that maybe just maybe…_

The older woman heard muttering coming from Yuffie. Each time she kept on clutching her pillow even tighter.

Her face showed sadness. Eyes twitching, and was beginning to sweat in her sleep. "Why... Ugh. Why Cid?"

Tifa raised an eyebrow. _Wonder what she's dreaming about..._

Yuffie continued her constant struggle to speak out words. "Please don't be like that. I... Umm... I."

Tifa gasped covering her mouth with her soft hands. She had a hint of what the young girl was dreaming about, but wasn't exactly sure nor wanted to be neither.

She shook her head. _It can't be. Can it?_

Crimson eyes were set upon the young teen. Tifa urged to hear more, but then Yuffie's eyes flew wide open.

Immediately the young teen jolted up and pointed at Tifa, still sweaty from her recurring dream. "Hey! What are you doing here!"

Tifa swiftly jumped but hadn't lost her posture. "Umm... I just wanted to tell you to get up. We're leaving."

Yuffie still being half-asleep rubbed her tired eyes. "Now? Well whatever I'll be down in a minute."

"Well then see you then." She smiled at Yuffie, who didn't seem to notice. She walked down the stairs where she was greeted by Cloud.

"Morning Tifa."

"Good morning to you too, Cloud."

The tall blonde approached his childhood friend. "Where's Yuffie?" He asked.

Before answering to him, Tifa heard a loud grunt that came from the breakfast table. Knowing that it was Cid she quickly glared at him. While he was rapidly whisking away his beverage.

Tifa looked back at her childhood friend. Red eyes meeting blue. Gazing deep into those eyes.

Desire.

She shook all those thoughts away. "Anyways she'll be down in a short while."

* * *

Back upstairs Yuffie was gathering her items and materias. Placing each one carefully into their appropriate slot. She had always had a thing for materia, ever since she could remember. The bright colors each one contained, the amount of power they held and possessed. That sort of became an obsession. But it was that obsession that led to her downfall. Ever since that materia stealing incident back in Wutai, everyone lost their trust in the young teen. All except for Red XIII. Since then the rest of the group usually kept their materias close to them, or just spaced themselves away from Yuffie. But all she focused on saving herself from the danger and hadn't really cared for the rest now that they didn't care for her. But overtime she developed a friendship with the experimental specie.

_I didn't steal anything from him. And he usually never talked to me, but we're friends all right. Everyone thinks he's too serious but he's really caring. But even that, I can't trust anyone but myself._

She shook her head. "Oh well, I shouldn't care about that."

Her face was heavily washed in the sink right after she woke up. She saw her face sweaty. Then she tried to remember about her dream. Trying to gather up pieces of what happened she couldn't quite understand what the dream meant or was about so she shrugged it all off, and went back into the main room.

The ravened haired teen scratched her head and looked around trying to miss something she had forgotten to pack. Realizing she was ready to go, she sat on a chair. Remembering of what they were going to do today.

_Wait a second... Oh My Gosh! Today we are going to Costa Del Sol. Finally a much-needed break. It sure took us a whole lot of suggestions and begging to get Cloud to agree with us. And now we are going. At least for two days._

"Yuffie, come on we're leaving you then." She heard the voice of Barret bellow from below.

Hurriedly she gathered her possessions and ran downstairs.

"Hey wait you guys!" Running outside she only saw Cid by the front door. As the others continued towards the entrance of the city.

Stooping dead in her tracks. Frozen. Couldn't move but wanted to so badly.

"Oh great... Look Cid-" She was interrupted by Cid placing his hands on her shoulder. She lightly blushed a light crimson. Then Yuffie caught view of the cut she had given him the night before.

_It looks pretty bad... Wait I shouldn't care about that. And why is he putting his arms on my shoulders?_

The young teen squirmed around but Cid held her tighter.

He grunted still struggling with Yuffie, whom was still moving around. "Listen Yuffie. I just want to apol-"

"Look Cid, you don't have to apologize. I know you don't mean it." She pushed the older man away, but all he did was grab her again, and now was holding the small wiggling body in his powerful arms.

"Yuffie! I do mean it! I've been a total asshole yesterday." He continued.

She stopped wiggling around. And looked up at Cid.

_Does he mean it? His eyes tell me so. Maybe he's really telling the truth. Maybe he does mean it. But this is Cid we're talking about. Whatever. _

A couple of seconds passed by and Yuffie was still deeply gazing into Cid's light blue eyes. Hitting back on reality she remembered about the rest of the group and how far they must've gotten without them. "It's okay, Cid. Umm... We should go now before anyone gets upset or something." Using her swiftness she was able to escape Cid's tight grip on her and ran to catch up with the group.

He looked at her and shook his head. "Dumb brat." He muttered as he pulled up a loose cigarette towards his mouth. He took out his lighter and lit it. He slowly walked out of the city smoking.

**_Author's Notes: _**I know nothing much happened here, but once they get to Costa Del Sol something will happen. Just you wait, but do you want to know what makes me update faster? REVIEWS! Let's try doing that, shall we? Oh yeah i'm a Tifa/Cloud supporter all the way! And I DO NOT LIKE AERIS! But I won't bash her in this story. Though the tempations are really high. But I won't. One more thing, if you were confused by the dream sequence, just remember that Yuffie was dreaming and it was from her point of view. Title of this chapter and lyrics I got it from listening to Nirvana's 'All Apologies.' One of the best songs from Nirvana if you ask me.


	3. Sober

**-The Tainted And Pure Hearted-**

By: Dark Shedevil

**_Author's Chat Section: _**Hiya guys! This here is chapter three of 'The Tainted And Pure Hearted.' And I'm so happy! Hope you like this couple so far. (You really don't see a lot of Cid/Yuffie around here.) Oh yeah, I really want you guys to read a story entitled "Fear and Courage" Written by Tifa246. Awesome story, and this was the story where inspired me to write this one. It's not about Yuffie and Cid but Cloud and Tifa. She has this problem that might lead to her death. But will she be able to tell Cloud on how she truly feels or will she die beforehand? Very interesting story. SO GET READING, YA HEARD?! So now after we get this straight let's start reading on this story.

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not, I repeat. I DO NOT, own Final Fantasy® VII, but Squaresoft© (Back then it was Squaresoft©.) owns it. Not me, but hey I wish. Who doesn't anyways? Hey I learned to do these little copyright things!

**_Chapter 3: _**Sober

_Why can't we not be sober?_

_I just want to start this over_

_And why can't we drink forever? _

_I just want to start this over _

_I am just a worthless liar _

_I am just an imbecile _

_I will only complicate you _

_Trust in me and fall as well_

_I will find a center in you_

_I will chew it up and leave_

_I will work to elevate you _

_Just enough to bring you down._

-Tool 'Sober'

* * *

The group followed their journey's destination to Costa Del Sol. Using Cid's 'Tiny Bronco.' They were able to cut back their amount of continuous walking. Everybody was sitting quietly on the plane's wings. Either speaking softly or not even talking at all, allowing for Cid to concentrate on his plane handling. But Yuffie couldn't help it and continued to steal a short glance of the expert pilot. 

His blue eyes shimmered in the broad skylight. He did even squint his tiresome eyes like everyone else did when passing by the arising sunlight. While everyone afterwards was peacefully admiring the sun's rising, he just kept his posture and completely focused on the water's road instead.

She noticed.

She noticed how he furrowed his brow, she noticed how he kept on running his fingers through his slightly graying hair, and he kept his focus and determination of the handling. It seemed to surprise her very much.

Yuffie bit her lower lip. Then painfully turned away from the sight of him. Her mind tried to brush off any thoughts of him, yet they kept on coming back each time. Nesting within the reaches of her mind. She begged them to stop but they couldn't. One more quick glance wouldn't hurt. Or could it?

_I can't control myself. Why can't I? Ugh. What's wrong with me? ARRGH! This is this so frustrating. Why is it so complicated? Oh gawd! _

She looked at him once more.

_His face. His nasty cigarette. Bleh! I wonder why anyone would be so attracted towards those death sticks. They smell terrible._

She shook away those thoughts and wanted to do something else. Something besides from thinking of his bad habits. Whenever she thought about him, it usually got on her nerves. People who just threw away their lives. It is what Cid does. It was what he routinely did all the time. But she couldn't tell him to stop. He was a grown man, and already knew the consequences that may come along. But she couldn't help it if she felt worried for him. Looking for some sort of relaxation and comfort she stared at the gentle motion of the water.

With the partially destroyed plane running at a fast rate in the water, Yuffie wasn't able to see her reflection so clearly. Only blurry images of herself. But the shimmering water looked spectacular, especially in the early morning. Actually the entire scenery was inviting and beautiful. Lush green trees against each other, fresh honey-dewed kissed grass sending out their invigorating scent across the vast land. She closed her eyes. Taking in the unfolding day in front of her. She was sleepy and a bit moody when having to wake up so early, but this made her want to take on the day. Besides they were going on a bit of a break.

_This was one trip I've been looking forward to for a long time. And I can't wait! But now-_

The young teen yawned, and no longer felt as if she could go on awake. Her young growing body begging for a moment of peaceful sleeping. A pinch more of resting the mind and for sure she would be set for the day.

_I need a nap. Badly._

She looked around and seeing no other place to take a nap, her mind locked with the woman beside her. Tifa Lockheart smiled at Yuffie and with her hands she lightly tapped on her lap. A sign for Yuffie to take as a resting spot.

Yuffie smiled back and nodded. Resting her head of Tifa's lap she immediately fell to a light sleep with the air at a nice level and warmth of Tifa's movements and caressing.

* * *

"Hrrmmm… Uhhhm." She immediately woke up the sunlight was too much to handle and she kept on squinted as she stretched."Umm… How long have I been sleeping Tifa?" Still squinting and getting accustomed to the broad daylight shining directly in her face. 

Tifa only chuckled. "Around half an hour, you sleepy head." It was amusing to her how Yuffie manages to clarify her sight and revitalize her body.

"Oh. Hey are we there yet?" Asked the young teen.

"Not yet. Almost though." Tifa responded. The older woman turned her attention to man sitting next to her, Cloud Strife. He sat up still and stern appearance about the situation.

Tifa playfully tugged at his earlobe.

"Come on Cloud. It's just going to be a small break. We all need one. Don't you think?"

He shook his head. "I don't know Tifa... The evil in the world doesn't take a break."

She looked at him with a face of disappointment. Whenever she tried to cheer him up, it only made it worse. But she was a persistent woman and on these instances she began to play around her delicate fingers. Weaving and lacing her fingers in and out from each other. Over time she learned to make simplest things a sort of playtime when nothing was to be done. Never wanting to be bored she always had something to do.

Cloud examined his childhood friend. When seeing her face, her frown and wandering crimson eyes, he began to feel guilty for not giving her a better more optimistic response. He hated to see his best friend like that.

_Tifa… You are so caring. Always thinking about everyone else but yourself. That's why you deserved a break._

Placing his hand gently on Tifa's shoulder it made her cheer up right away. That allowed her to beam a smile at everyone else.

Lying down on the wing's edge with arms and legs spread-eagled away from Tifa, Yuffie examined the heroine very carefully. Her laugh made the mood of the group suddenly excited. Even Vincent let out a sign of laughter when Aeris slightly poked him in the neck. It's a gift Tifa achieved and did so well.

_Gosh. I wish I were like her. So gentle so caring, someone whom everyone seems to get along with. She's so beautiful, her hair is shiny and straight while mine's is full of knots, her Crimson eyes tell a tale of wisdom, while my Dark Blue eyes show nothing but a childish young adult. You see her and Cloud and can see a love evolving. She practically has it all. _

Escaping from within her was a small sigh. Her eyes closed once again and her only thoughts about a particular subject led her to a serious concentration.

_I wish one day I can find my true love. Ultimate happiness, and extreme wealth. Which reminds me…_

Yuffie searched for her tiny brown bag hidden well in her pocket. Pulling gently on the string that is always knotted in a specific way, ribbon fold and tied twice, that is led to believe that it brings good fortune to the Wutainese. Yuffie studied her colorful Materias. It was something that made her happy and a sense of pride.

_Let's see here… Water Materia, Fire Materia, Enemy Skill, Cover, Haste, Earth, and my favorite. Steal Materia._

"Hard to believe such tiny things carry so much power."

Noticing the bushy scarlet mane, she knew right away it was none other than Red XIII.

"Yeah I know. This being so handful at the worst of times." She held up her Materias, each carried by the spacing between her fingers.

"You carry them there?" He pointed at the tiny brown bad on the ground with his paw.

She shook her head. "Only my extras. And since I can't place them all on my weapons I carry them here."

"Don't you worry about someone taking them?" He asked.

She tied it up hastily and placed it back within the depths of her pocket. "No not really. No one trusts me anymore, so I just have to have my own. Besides they never know where I put them and only I use them."

He lowered his head. "Why do you say that?"

"What do you mean?" Confusion was written all over her face.

"That no one trusts you."

"Oh! That… Well, you should know why."

Red XIII approached Yuffie. "Actually I don't know."

_What in the world is he talking about? Doesn't he know?_

She sighed. "Remember that time when I stole the Materias from everyone. Ever since then, it's like they don't care about me and don't trust me anymore."

Red XIII jerked up his head. Noticing the young teen saddened face. "I trust you." He said in a low voice.

Sheer Shock. Although Yuffie had expected the usual 'Yeah I remember that incident', ordeal her only friend from the group had really put her in a cheerful mood.

_But only to make sure._

"Y-you do?" She shy fully asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I do." This time saying a bit louder than before.

The two of them began to discuss about their plans. While everyone else felt the necessity to talk as well. Barrett to Cait Sith, Vincent to Aeris, and Cloud to Tifa.

It made Yuffie happy that her one friend, being non-human, actually has the trust he had for her as she did for him. Yet she hadn't heard a word from Cid. She would regularly see him reach into his pocket and take out a fresh new cigarette now and then, but otherwise from that he didn't say anything. She shrugged it off and went back to listening to Red XIII.

After fifteen minutes or so Yuffie listened to every word Red XIII had to say. He was describing the time when he was young.

"So, I know you and your dad, didn't get along too well. But how did you manage to live with a human?"

He looked down, as if trying to find the right words to describe such a blessing. Having a place to call home, having a friend who practically knew everything, and one who cared so much about him.

"It does not matter whether he was human or not. He really cared for me. He treated me like I was one of his own."

She smiled weakly. Looking at the endless water and knowing that they'd be approaching land very soon.

_I wish I could find a loved one like that. Wouldn't it be great? I could imagine the huge amounts of love and caring. Red XIII told me about his mother too. Mostly everybody describes his or her mothers in the greatest way. I suppose a mom in your life really make her the best. I just I could experience that. But I was too young to even remember... The memories I had of her were drained out. Long forgotten, since she was taken away from me at such a young age._

"Hey Yuffie are you okay? You seem to stare out into the Ocean an awful lot."

She returned from her little spaced thoughts. "No it's okay. I just can't wait until we get there. The beaches, the fun, the umm... break from the ordinary?"

He chuckled. "That all sounds fun. But I'm just going to sleep."

Yuffie laughed along with him. And then suddenly felt her motion sickness coming back.

_No... Please! Just when I didn't have motion sickness, it just had to come and attack me when we are almost arriving._

"Ughh... Umm.. Does anybody..." She threw up out into the ocean.

"GREAT! JUST GREAT! Hope you didn't completely fuck up 'Tiny Bronco' you dumb little brat." Cid spat out.

Yuffie only glared at him. She could've handled his rude comments when she didn't feel like this. But now. She only got even angrier by the second.

With the motion sickness starting to kick in with maximum force Yuffie didn't want to stand one more minute of Cid's rude and unhelpful comments. "Wasn't it already fucked up in the first place, Cid?" She barked at him while throwing-up into the ocean.

He didn't say anything. It's true it really was messed up like hell before. It was a miracle that it was able to run on water.

"Whatever." He moved around his finishing cigarette with his tongue. He could no longer taste it's addicting taste so he threw it out into the ocean.

"Cid... You are so mean. Ughhh... Does anybody have anything that can help me?"

"Here you go. This may not cure your problem right away. But it will soon enough."

She reached out and took the bottle of Digestive medicine from Vincent, then drank it quickly.

"Hey thanks Vinny!"

* * *

They had finally arrived to Costa Del Sol. Getting off 'The Tiny Bronco' they headed towards the deck all of them looking enthusiastic and had their plans set for the day. 

"Okay, we'll meet up at the Inn, around 9:00pm, okay?" Cloud told the group.

"Yeah okay we heard ya!" Barrett ran off towards the entrance, as so did Aeris right behind him.

Vincent was in no hurry and walked. Tifa and Cloud ran in sort of a little race. Tifa waved to Yuffie, but Yuffie didn't notice. She went to dock and breathed in the air deeply. Trying to conquer her motion sickness.

"Well... What a shitter! Look at the back's edge of 'Tiny Bronco'. It's all fucked up and covered in your nasty puke!" Cid shook his head.

Yuffie clenched her teeth. "Sorry. But I couldn't help it." The suddenly she felt the pit of her stomach turn, and began to feel woozy once again. "Ughh... I have to go now I feel like I might faint."

She dashed towards the inn. Couldn't control the spinning room. Seeing everything fuzzy and blurred. Her head began to hurt. She ran in through the door and fainted on a bed there. No one seemed to notice not even the Inn Owner. She slept in the Inn for the remainder of the day.

* * *

"Dumb fucker." 

Cid didn't say anything else, and threw the bucket of water on the plane's front edge in order to wash off the remaining vomit. He walked off to the beach. But he couldn't help but wonder. Why did she leave off so fast? He expected her usual throw back and complain. About 'How mean he is.' or 'For an old man this and old man that.' That pissed him off. Everybody called him an old man from time to time.

_Those stupid bastards. Barrett's like 35, and they don't say shit to him. But I ain't that old. I'm only 32. Wonder how anyone could see that as 'old'. Well as long as I'm here. Might as well hit the bar._

He looked around the bar's entrance just to see if anyone was there. He really didn't want another person to come up to him and telling him not to drink.

He grinned

_I want a drink goddamn it!_

"Hey!"

The Bar Tender turned out around. "Yes, sir?"

"I wanna a shot." He demanded.

"Very well. That'll be 100 gil per shot."

He slammed 800 gil on the table. Taking in notice the Bar Tender looked shocked.

"Are you sure?"

He rolled his eyes. Cid Highwind was definitely in a very daring mood today. "Yes I'm sure. Just get me my fucking drinks."

"Yes sir."

Cid sat patiently at the table. He duly noted the 'No Smoking' sign on the door. Made him upset. Feeling the urge for another smoke. Having already a full pack this day. He began tapping his fingers on the table. Trying to create a steady yet catchy beat. The man was a genius with mechanics, and it would make sense he would be good with the motion of his hands.

"Hey! Nice tune!" Commented a man leaving the bar. Cid grinned. Obviously satisfied with his music. He commended his steady beats while tapping his foot on the bar's floor, when finally the drinks arrived.

"Here you go sir. Exactly eight shots." He placed each one carefully onto the table. Eyeing Cid carefully studying him licking his lip while drinking down his first shot.

"Have a good night." Announced the Bar Tender leaving back to the bar.

Cid finished his fifth shot. Still craving the taste of hard alcohol. He gulped down his sixth shot shaking his head to clarify his twisted view. He no longer felt sober.

Observing from afar a man by the name of Jerry, known for his attention grabbing schemes and loyal companion to many local heroes saw how Cid drank up the order of drinks. "Wow! You already drank 6 shots?!?! Heh. That's no match for Big Al."

A man twice the size of Cid jerked his head up and crushed his drink on the floor. "I heard someone said my name? Who's was it?"

The redhead man went giddily to Big Al. "Hey this man is a challenge. He already drank six shots!"

He chuckled with a gruff tone in his sounds, and then he cracked his knuckles. "Ya sure? A challenge? Hey, that sounds interesting. Where's the dumb punk Jerry?'

Jerry pointed at Cid, who wasn't even paying attention to what the men were saying.

"That old geezer?!?"

Cid clutched his drink causing it to break. His fingers were bleeding. Small amounts of blood slowly slithered down his fingers, but Cid didn't care. He had heard the word 'Old'.

"Hey you's man theres. Come here and faces me lika man..." Cid hiccupped. Then cleared the table by knocking down everything.

Big Al grinned. "Well ya heard the man, Jerry! Go get us our drinks and let's call this a drink show."

He approached the table in where Cid was sitting in. The sat on the chair opposite from him staring at the man's outfit.

"Wait a damn minute! Y-You're Cid Highwind."

Cid stood up and pointed at himself. He kept on losing his balance but managed to stand up. "Yeah, T-that's a me! The on and and... Uhh... Only!"

Big Al cracked his knuckles once again. Then finally the drinks arrived 6 of them for each. "This is going to be an easy battle. Not only that, he's drunk already! Prepare to die, Old man!"

Cid sat back down looking at the glasses then picking one up. "Well'l see who's a... an old man... Yuffie!"

Big Al and Jerry laughed. "Will you look at that? He really must be that drunk, cause he sees me as his girlfriend." He laughed once more and lifted his glass. "Well may the best man win, Highwind."

At the mentioning of his name his Cid drank his glass. Drinking another after another. Al tried to catch up but Cid quickly drank each one faster. He was stunned.

_Highwind was already drunk yet he managed to keep on drinking? Impressive for an old man._

It finally came down two the last drink. Whoever was able to drink their last shot first became the winner.

"And the winner is..." Jerry hesitated then when hearing a glass shattering he clearly saw who the winner was.

"The winner is… Cid Highwind." He said with such disgust.

The bartender came up to Big Al. He was furious. Big Al punched the wall and spit on the stair rail.

"That's fuckin' impossible. Getting beaten by this already drunk man." He pointed at Cid.

Meanwhile Cid limped around the room his vision was getting hazy and surrounded by a colorful blur. "I'm not drunk you s-s-s-silly sit." He left the bar. Still drunken from those shots he drank.

* * *

Back in the hotel Tifa grew worried as she repeatedly kept on looking at the clock. 

"Where is he? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Cloud shook his head. "I guess we have to start without him though where's Yuffie, shouldn't she be down here as well?"

"I gave a medicine for her motion sickness so as a result she's asleep, still recovering." The older man rested against the wall once more, closing his eyes while his locks of jet-black covered his face.

"That girl ain't good fer nothin." He pounded on the table. "Just watch she's gonna steal our Materia when we ain't looking, and then we're screwed."

Red XIII looked down, he never truly understood why Yuffie had done such a horrendous thing to the group. After all they had done for her. He still didn't care. It just doesn't feel right to hear of the bad things Barrett spoke of her.

Barrett continued eyeing Vincent conspicuously while calming down a bit from the past experienced he encountered with Yuffie.

"Ya sure you just didn't give her a medicine for something else as well?" He asked.

Vincent shot him a dirty glare making the room turn into a dead silence. A utmost time to be worrying Tifa inched closer to Cloud not trying to attract any attention from the rest.

While Aeris went out to buy a snack Tifa thought now was the perfect to at least talk to Cloud a bit more seriously. She knew that sooner or later she would fess up and truly confess her deepest thoughts and feelings to him, but meanwhile she grasped hold of any opportunity she was given.

Her palms sweating, which was a habit that Tifa possessed whenever she was nervous though only she knew for she wore gloves most of the time, she positioned herself aside to Cloud. Inhaling his scent, and seeing her future's prize. Or so she hoped Cloud to be.

_You smell like Heaven Cloud. How I wish I could tell you this. Your majestic blonde hair, your beautiful face, a glow of peach you have for skin, those Mako green-blue eyes of yours. All of that and more make me want you more. But how am I ever to tell you this? How can I? What if I do tell you that, would our long friendship be ruined? Would you ever look at me the same? I won't place our friendship at stake. I just have to keep my mouth shut until there is a perfect time. There I'll say. That I promise you…_

A loud slam was beaten down on the tabletop followed by a shatter of glass was heard. From the highly expensive vase. "That's it Cloud we're looking for him! Can't stand all of this bullshit. He's gotta know when to arrive. Let's go!"

Cloud sighed.

_Barrett sure can be impatient at times. But he's right. Although Cid may be a grown man he's probably in a tight situation and might need some help. Or maybe he's just drinking his ass off. Whatever._

Storming to the front door Barrett bellowed once again for Cloud to follow him. This time even louder. Cloud got up from his seating looked at Tifa and left off running.

Leaving Tifa to sit alone at the table. The crimson-eyed woman stretched out her arms then sat up straight. She sighed. How badly she wanted to be with Cloud and converse with him. She thought she might've had that chance tonight. Be she was wrong once more.

"Don't worry Tifa the right time will come."

Looking up she saw the image of a red cape's folding as it left off into the hallway. She knew it was Vincent.

A chuckled transcended from Red XIII. Another shocked brought to Tifa. She would've expected this rational behavior from these two. But nonetheless, she wasn't upset in any way.

_How do they-?_

Shaking off those thoughts Tifa knew that Vincent was a person whom would never say anything about this to anyone. So she didn't worry.

_Besides it's nice someone knows._ Walking silently up the stairway she tried to make her way into Yuffie's room to check up on her.

* * *

"Now where's the idiot' been to? Yer ass better be helpin' Cloud." 

It wasn't enough to distill Cloud from his happy illusions. Lately the man been thinking about new things. New feelings. New thoughts coming back to him. He hadn't told anyone, and didn't want to neither. These thoughts were personal.

A slight _Tink _was heard. Cloud looked up and saw Barrett's machine arm-gun on his forehead.

"Now I'ma gonna be asking yer again. Have you seen Cid's ass anywhere around here?"

Blue-Mako eyes circled looking for a direct answer and a quick but decent lie.

"Cid's a serious drinker and the bar is farther up ahead, more than likely he's stationed there."

Barrett lowed his arm-gun. "Something botherin' you man? Lately you've seen distant. Well not lately but more than yer used to. What gives?"

"I'd rather feel like not talking about it." There was a serious tone coming from Cloud Barrett carefully eyed him then returning back to his walking. Leaving Cloud a bit satisfied and a little unpleased.

_It's all of these mixed emotions. All of a sudden we're on this hunt for Sephiroth. Plus Tifa and Aeris._

Mainly being Tifa and Aeris.

Tifa was a name more recognizable to him for she was a childhood friend of his. Never having a problem with her, he over time, developed rather unusual feelings for her.

_Beginning at first with just wanting to be around her, having to join that group of friends she had. All those dumb childish things was a pursuit of mine. Seeing all the laughter she obtained made me want to be with her even more. I would always observe her from afar, her long shiny black hair, and those crimson eyes leaned toward a severe need. I promised her that day that I'd come back for her. That our friendship will be built to last. That I would be her hero. It took roughly 10 years to ever see her face again. Seeing her again gave enough airs in my lungs to revitalize my means of hope. She was okay and everyone was okay. Traveling with Sephiroth…_

_Sephiroth!_

_What ever happened that day? I can't seem to remember… How did I ever-?_

"Dumb sons of bitches! Boring as the- SHIT!" Cid collapsed on the ground with a bottle of beer in one hand and a shot glass in the other.

Both Cloud and Barrett rushed to Cid's side.

"Do you fuckin smell that? He smells like alcohol everywhere!. Cloud get him by the legs!"

They carried Cid into the hotel. Cloud carrying his legs while Barrett grabs hold of his shoulders.

Placing him on the couch where Tifa once sat, Barrett slapped him.

"The dumb fuck's out cold." He slapped him again, but still no movement from him. Only a load groan.

Knowing Cid wouldn't awake anytime soon Cloud knew nothing else was able to be done. "Let him rest we'll deal with him later. Now we need to rest I bet everyone else is getting worried."

"Yer right. He better not leave again." Barrett letting him go, returned to stairs letting out a load yawn and soft under breath cursing.

Observing Cid's slow breathing Cloud shook his head. "Not under those conditions."

**_Author's Notes: _**It's been like forever since I updated. But oh well I'm satisfied Nothing major happened here but it will happen soon enough. Either way please leave a review. That'll make me ever so happy!


End file.
